1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a mobile device which moves by generating traveling information and a method and computer-readable medium controlling the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a movable robot has been used in various fields including industry and toys. An example of detectors mounted in such a robot includes a sound source direction detector to detect a direction of a sound source. The sound source direction detector detects the direction of the sound source using order of a sound signal output through a receiver mounted in the robot. Sound output from such a sound source uses a smaller amount of data than visual data and a monotonous data format, but is helpful in an environment where illumination is not present or a place which is outside a visual field due to an obstacle. Sound may be used as important information to detect objects which cannot be visually detected.
Meanwhile, research into an automatic interface function which may be substituted for an input system such as a camera or a keyboard by mounting a microphone in a robot and receiving and recognizing calling voice or clapping sound of a user has been conducted. Concern about a technique in which a robot responds to a sound source including voice of a consumer to accurately detect the position of the sound source is being increased.